Jon Talbain
Jon Talbain (Gallon in Japan) is a character from Darkstalkers. He is an English werewolf. Story The Kreutz family is one of the seven noble families of Makai. Though its title is a noble, it would be more suitable to call it an army of warriors and fighters. The current master Xell stands at a height of 5 meters and is a war dragon. He has the most unusual appearance out of all the noble classes. And those who are of his family also have appearances that are far from a human form. But there is no vulgarity and roughness within the family. Unlike the savage forms, they are all first class fighters who are highly trained. They are an organized group who follow orders under strict discipline. They are very loyal to their master. Failing to complete an order or betrayal is paid off with death. Though their numbers are few, they possess powerful one hit attacks and are feared as the "bullet of Makai." Baraba Kreutz, titled as the "Wolf Lord", is the leader of the royal guardsmen of the Kreutz family. His eyes were the eyes of those who survived countless life-or-death situations. 20 years ago, he had wandered into the human world. But he had forgotten most his memories of his time in the human world. Though he vaguely remembers about the woman who cared for him when he was injured in the human world. When he came back to Makai, he played an active role as a fighter of the Kreutz family. Demitri had even said, "He is my best rival in my life." Demitri felt a certain kind of beauty in Baraba's fighting. A kind not found in the lower darkstalkers. But roughly ten years after he returned to Makai, he suddenly disappeared. Master Xell had searched for him for many years, but he could not be found. Some say that he had returned to the human world to reunite with the woman again. But no one knows the truth of the events. Jon's mother died shortly after giving birth to him, and there was no way to look for his father. When he found out he was a darkstalker, he felt no anger towards his parents. To him, his parents were just conceptual parents. He was alone since he could remember. He maintained his human self by cursing his fate. His heart was not strong enough to accept everything and to move as his heart desires. Following his inner voice, he devoted himself to fighting to take himself past his limits. This was part of his pride as a human to fight against his other half. After the events with Pyron, he had lifted his curse and regained his human form. But this was a temporary illusion that he caused. It was impossible to cleanse his own blood. His will couldn't change the future. During the battles in Majigen, he came face to face with his dark self within. The fate that was pulled by his battles. To flee from his curse, he keeps taking himself past his own limits. Though there may be irreversible consequences, he had no choice but to keep going forward. His fate afterwards is unknown. In Darkstalkers 3, his ending shows that he takes care of two children but it isn't known if this happened after his ending or if the children are waiting for him to return from the Majigen. Depending on what game or comic you are looking at, he is depicted as being vicious or calm. He is the most revered Darkstalker in America, but he does not have any appearances outside the series like Felicia, Morrigan, and Lilith (aside from small non-playable cameos). Powers and abilities Jon can generate ki-energy and channel it through his body. His Wolf Cannon attack has him creating an aura of ki around his body and he can tackle opponents in this state. In its original appearance, he appeared as if he was engulfed in blue or red flame (depending on the attack's strength) but became a beam of light in Vampire Hunter and Vampire Saviour. His Climb Laser is a backwards flip kick with a wave of ki exuding from his leg, similar to the Flash Kick that Guile uses. He can also summon a giant flaming dragon head or a pack of flaming wolves. He is also a skilled nunchaku user and can strike with precisive quickness. His claws can grow in size for short periods, making them potent stabbing weapons. Trivia * It is possible that Jon Talbain was also inspired by real-life martial artist Bruce Lee. The resemblence can be seen through his use of nunchuku, his taunts and poses, his "flying kick", and possibly even the way he howls during attacks. Talbain's human form is also lean and relatively slight, comparable to that of Bruce Lee. Furthermore, he dresses in a traditional Chinese Kung Fu outfit and fights shirtless, although this is perhaps attributable to martial artist stereotypes in general. * A character from BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, is a nod to Talbain; he can transform into a werewolf as well as perform a dash attack similar to Talbain. Valkenhayn even recieves an alternate color referencing Talbain. * Jon Talbain is one of the most popular characters in the Darkstalkers series amongst American fans, being one of the most demanded characters to make a return in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, ranking 11th on Capcom Unity's fan poll. However, his popularity in Japan is questionable, especially seeing as he was one of the characters cut from Vampire Savior 2, ''with Q-Bee taking his roster spot. * In ''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, ''Jon Talbain appears as a DLC costume for Amaterasu. Other Appearances Jon Talbain is seen as a background character in ''Pocket Fighter, and makes two cameo appearances in Capcom Fighting Evolution. He can be seen sitting on the ceiling in the Underworld stage, and more prominently, facing off against Ryu in his ending sequence. See Also * Dark Talbain Gallery For more images of this character, see their Gallery. Category:Darkstalkers Characters Category:Characters